Constant Interruptions
by Ree-B
Summary: COMPLETED: I went back and fixed some text proplmes when I added the last chapter. What if Usagi went to America for the summer and came back... different (in more ways than one)
1. Chapter 1: When the Summer Ends

Constant Interruptions 1  
When the summer ends...  
by Ree-B  
Rating: PG 13 now, b/c of language, but will progress to a strong R later  
First Season Usa/Mamo Romance Fic  
Summary: What if Usagi went away for the summer and came back... Different.  
throughout the story "___" is speech, '__' thought, *___* emphasis or a sound  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
*************************************************************************************  
"Moon Tiara Magic" Sailormoon yelled, instantly dusting the awful youma. She was so   
strong. What had changed? Tuxedo Kamen was sitting where he had been during the   
fights ALL SUMMER LONG! On the sidelines. Every time she showed up, all the senshi   
were already so tired out, like they had been fighting forever before she got there. Then   
when she showed, it would only be a few moments until she destroyed the youma.   
Sometimes she wouldn't even use her tiara. If the youma was really strong, she would   
kinda emit power, dusting it instantly. Most times she wouldn't show at all. Of course,   
Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't come to those battles, unless he stumbled onto them. He   
wouldn't normally find out there was a battle until the next day when he watched the news.   
But he had figured her out a while back. He had pieced it together the first time that   
summer that he had felt Sailormoon transform. He thought it was the same as normal,   
but as he started to follow his link with the heroine, she felt so far away. He had traveled   
miles, only to find himself on the outskirts of the city in the East. He stopped there and   
waited out the pain of not reaching her, it only ending when her fight was over and she   
safely transformed back into her normal self. He knew then why her appearances the rest   
of the summer have been so strange.   
  
Sailormoon was on vacation.  
  
She had gone somewhere to the East and only came to help the other senshi when they   
really needed it. And as for her new strength, he knew something had happened to her   
because after the first few times of finding himself on the outskirts of town, he started   
finding himself closer and closer to where he had started when the fight was over, until   
they were so short, transforming was not worth the effort. It only took her long enough to   
put him in enough pain for Motoki to notice and think he should go to the doctor. But now   
he wondered what was going to happen now that summer break was coming to an end.   
School would start back up in a week. He turned his attention back to the scene as the   
senshi stood around what was a battlefield only moments ago.  
  
"Okay, minna. Now remember, the arcade, 12:30. I can't wait to sit and talk with you guys."  
  
"Yes, and you better not be late for a meeting YOU called, Odango Atama!" Sailormars   
yelled back at Sailormoon.  
  
"Oh shut up, Mars!" This came from the highly unlikely source of Sailormercury. "We can't   
wait to hear all about your summer. We'll see you there."  
  
"Okay. I'm outie, minna." With that she sort of shimmered in a white light and was gone.  
  
' Well, I guess that's how she gets here from so far away. But I really need to be at the   
arcade tomorrow. But I'll probably have to leave for work by then' Tuxedo Kamen thought.   
With that he turned and started home, just as the senshi had done.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Mamoru sat at the counter in the arcade. 'I can't wait any longer. I'm gonna be late for  
work' He had been waiting to see if anyone came in talking about a meeting at 12:30. But  
it was 12:15 and he wasn't lucky enough for one of the senshi to show up that early.  
  
"Mamoru...Hey Mamoru, you're gonna be late!" Motoki yelled as he frantically waved his   
hands in front of his best friend's face to wake mamoru from his daze.  
  
"Yah, yah. I'm going. See ya later, Motoki." As he stepped from the stool, the roar of a   
motorcycle parking outsidecaught his attention. The white bike was parked right behind   
his own black motorcycle, with a suacy female perched atop it. "Motoki, Look at that! A   
Yamaha R1, 150 horsepower with vance and heins slip on. Now that is a bike!" Mamoru   
marveled at the epitome of good bikes 'and the rider'.  
  
"Sleek. Nice curves. Good color." Motoki put in.  
  
"Yes, and the BIKE is nice, too." Mamoru gave a chuckle and continued to check out the   
GIRL'S *nice curves* and *good color* as he bid his friend farewell. He approached his   
bike, throwing a "Nice bike" over to the girl as he straddled the machine.  
  
"Ditto." She said in a cheerful and light voice.  
  
'I know that voice...' Mamoru turned to see the girl just as she was pulling off her helmet.   
The first thing that caught his attention was the miles of silky blond hair falling loose from   
the helmet, tumbling down her back to mid-calf. Then he met her gaze. Blue met Blue.  
  
"O...Odango?" He stuttered.  
  
"Not right now." She pointed to her hair where he could tell it had been pulled half up and   
curled instead of her usual odangos. He looked at her wide-eyed, having a faint feeling   
his jaw was hanging loose.  
  
"You look...GREAT!" His eyes roved over ehr body. She had a nice tan and was wearing a   
white mini skirt and pink tank top that was tight in ALL the right places.  
  
"Um.. thanks. You don't look to shabby yourself." He too had tanned slightly 'He looks   
buffer, somehow'. Little did she know that his lack of youma action left him more time at   
the gym. She was delighted at his reaction to her appearance, slack jaw and all, but as   
she looked past him she saw the girls approaching quickly behind him. She stepped   
close to him and brought her lips near to his ear. Her breath stirred the hairs at the back   
of his neck, sending a shiver down his back.  
  
"Take a picture. It will last longer." She placed a kiss right near his lobe and used her   
slender fingers to close his jaw. Then she skipped off, calling out the girls' names.   
Mamoru was woken from his daze as the girls' cheerful screeches seeped into his brain.   
The touch off her lips had sent electricity all through him.  
  
'I don't know what got into her, but I LIKE it!'  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
At Rei's temple  
  
"This feels so weird. I've been gone for so long, and now we're right back to normal."   
sighed Usagi. Five girls sat around Rei's bedroom, lounging in various postions. Minako   
perked up at what usagi had said.  
  
"Normal my ass! Nothing's normal with the way you've been fighting, girl. Where did you   
get that kind of power? And how did you learn to control it!"  
  
"Yeah, Usagi" was heard all around the room.  
  
"You guys really want to know?" At this, Rei gave her the 'DUH' look.  
  
"Usagi," Ami chirped,"If you tell us how you gained that kind of power, we as senshi could   
lear to harness it also, making us stronger." (Ami... Always the voice of reason.) Usagi   
paused while thinking about it.  
  
"No, you guys probably wouldn't even believe me." She looked around at her friends'   
pleading faces. "You guys really want to know?"  
  
"YES!" all four girls said at the same time.  
  
"Okay, but you have to wait until I'm finished and promise not to laugh." She took in a deep   
breath." Well here goes nothing. When we first got to Aunt Kathy's house in L.A., I decided   
to get a job at a nearby karate dojo, so I could have time away from that brat of a brother,   
Shingo. Well, when I applied, the dojo master said I showed such an interest in fighting" 'I   
was really just complaining all the time about how much of a wimp I was' "That he said he  
would teach me for free, if I worked extra hard. So of course I said 'Yes', and I was doing   
really good 'cause I would try out all the moves on the youmas. Then, the night of my   
birthday, I had this dream. This is where you guys can't laugh, Okay?" Four heads nodded   
in silence, waiting to hear the rest of the story. "Well, the dream started out that I was   
fighting a nasty youma and I just couldn't kill it. I had thrown my tiara like five times and   
each time it just smiled and kept on coming at me. And the next thing I knew, there were a   
pair of strong comforting arms around my waist. I wasn't dressed as Sailormoon   
anymore, I was in a white gown and I looked up to the man behind me, but all I could make  
out were his deep blue eyes and how his ebony hair fell down into them *dreamy sigh*.   
He called to me, 'You can do better than that, Serenity. You have much more strength   
because it's comes from your heart, and your heart is big enough for the whole universe.'   
And the next thing I knew, some sort of white light was coming from my hands and the   
youma was dusted." She paused, letting her friends take it all in. "Now, I didn't think much   
of the dream at first, but I kept having it every time I closed my eyes. Not just at night either,   
even if I daydreamed in the middle of the day. Then two days later, I was fighting a youma   
when I heard the voice of the man from my dream, repeating his words in my head. I   
thought about it adn took the power I normally feel when I transform and channeled it   
through my heart like in the dream and then to my hands. I was trying to show myself that   
it was just a dream, so whenthe same white light shot from my hands and duted the   
youma, first shot, I was totally surprised. Well, the rest of the summer I spent using the   
moves I learned at the dojo when fighting, trying to perfect the moves and the power.   
Then," Usagi voice dropped and almost sounded scared, "one day, I saw a youma attack   
an old lady and reflexivly I wanted to smash it to bits. But the power came before I even   
had a chance to transform." She looked at the girls. "What does this mean? I used the   
power without transforming. I was just ME. Plain ol' Usagi. Odango Atama, prone to   
collisions! Tell me what?...Ami?" The look on her face told Ami that Usagi was not asking   
her, but rather Sailormercury. The only problem was that she couldn't explain it either.  
  
Ami stared blankly.  
  
"Ami?!?"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Usagi. That shouldn't... I mean, I've tested... And never could   
we... without transforming into... oh FUCK!"  
  
The other four girls looked at Ami with shocked faces. Stuttering and bad language just   
didn't fit the girl genius.  
  
"Ami, you're scaring us." said Minako.  
  
Ami stared.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. Oh yes, Usagi. The only thing I can deduce is that this power does not   
come from being a senshi but something different. But what that is, I have no clue."  
  
"Oh great! Now I'm even les normal."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
A month into school and Usagi was still passing all of her classes. Acing them, actually.   
Her summer had taught her the responsibility and dedication she needed to keep her   
grades up. She had always been smart, just lazy. Usagi also got a job at a nearby dojo   
that Shingo attended. She liked karate so much now (and she wanted to be able to annoy   
Shingo!). Her parents had given her a brand new white Z-3 convertabile for a VERY late   
birthday present and everything was going her way. That is, until last night. She and the   
senshi had showed up at a fight too late. By the time they got rid of the youma, it had   
already claimed a victim. A small girl about the age of five didn't survive the youma's drain   
of energy. She died before they reached her side. Usagi cried herself to sleep that night.   
And now she was sitting in the arcade (where she was usually her happiest) and all she   
could do was sit at the counter as the hot tears fell down her soft face to join in the puddle   
that had formed on the counter. 'How could I that this happen. It's my job to protect   
people from evil youmas. I should have gotten there sooner. If only I had just dusted the   
thing without transforming, then it wouldn't have taken as long? What if I had...?' her trail   
of What if's was broken by an all too familiar deep voice.  
  
"Hey, Odango Atama. Why aren't you out running into people?" Mamoru gave a deep   
throated laugh at his own joke.  
  
"Go away, Mamoru-baka. I don't want to talk right now." She gave a little sniff and turned   
away. Mamoru saw she was crying and decided to hop onto this teasing opportunity. But   
what he failed to see, was that Usagi was not wailing like normal, but was genuinely   
crying.  
  
"Awwww, poor Odango. Did you fail another test? It's okay, not everyone can be a genius."   
He laughed and was thoroughly surprised when she lept up into his face, knocking over   
the stool that she had been sitting in.  
  
"It's none of your business, asshole, but I didn't fail a test, or trip anyone, or fall and skin   
my knee, or ANYTHING like that. So FUCK OFF!!!" With that she stormed out of the   
arcade. Mamoru stood stunned. ' What did I DO? I've got to make things right. Now   
where would she go? Wait, I know!'  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"USAGI?!?"  
  
Mamoru yelled as he ran around the park. He came nearer to a bench with familiar   
odangos perched upon it.  
  
"Did I not yell at you enough, Mamoru?" She sniffed back a tear, "You just had to come   
back for more!"  
  
"Oh, Usa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please forgive me." She looked up,   
all ready yot make a crack at him, when her eyes met his. She was so deep into them,   
she even forgot he called her 'Usa'.  
  
"It's okay, Mamoru. It's not all your fault. I was having a bad day." She lowered her head   
again, finding her hands extremely interesting. Mamoru sat down next to her and lifted her   
chin to lock gazes with him again.  
  
"Please, tell me what happened?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that I ahd a friend in need and couldn't help." Tears slipped   
down he rface as she turned away from his prying gaze. He wrapped his arms around   
her, whispering words of comfort.  
  
"It's okay, Usa." She pulled away to stare deep into his blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks for listening." Mamoru was so close, she could tell he smelt of... roses. Her eyes   
trailed to his lips. The guy she secretly liked was finally being nice to her. She felt his   
hands slip to her waist.  
  
"Anytime, Usa. Anytime." Usagi was now only inches from his face. Her vanilla perfume   
danced around his senses. 'Is this really happening? She is actually letting me near her.   
And we just had a civil conversation' His eyes slipped to her kissably pink lips. Their   
faces drew closer as their noses touched and one could feel the other's breath upon their   
skin. But just as their lips were about to touch...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
So, do you like it? Let me know.  
  
Ree-B  
  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Closer

Constant Interruptions 2  
A little closer  
by Ree-B  
Rating: getting closer to R  
First Season Usa/Mamo Romance Fic  
AN: damn those interruptions  
  
If I owned sailormoon, I would not be writing fanfics but actually writing a new   
show or something, so please leave my meager savings alone.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Usagi's communicator went off.  
  
She jumped up, "Uh... my BEEPER... oh jeeze, I gotta call back ASAP!... Just sit tight... I'll,   
uh... be right back." And with that, she just ran off. Mamoru slouched back on the bench,   
waiting for her return, when a painful feeling crept up into his chest.  
  
Sailormoon had just transformed.  
  
He jumped up and headed in the direction of the pull. Luckily she was nearby. He turned   
some corners but just as he was about to go through some trees, the feeling was gone.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The girls weren't doing too bad with the youma but it was just Rei(Mars) and   
Makoto(Jupiter) so far. Sailormoon came rushing into the clearing and started beating the   
shit out of the monster. Violently she yelled out, acsentuating with each punch or kick,   
"Damn... You! Can't mess up... MY day... just HAD to attack... jsut when it was getting   
GOOD! Take THAT!!!" Her new power quickly finished it off. Then just as quickly as she   
had come, she started to leave.  
  
"Sailormoon?!" Sailormars started to ask but was stopped by Sailormoon raising her hand  
and saying,  
  
"I'll explain later." Then she shimmered back into Usagi and disappeared through some   
trees.  
  
Usagi jsut ran, hoping Mamoru hadn't left when she got back to the bench. Then *UMPH*   
she hit something hard and muscular. She would have fallen, but a pair of strong arms   
encircled her waist. She looked up to see the nice man who had caught her only to be   
confronted with deep blue eyes. The deepest she had ever seen (and had started to grow   
accustomed to). It was Mamoru.  
  
"Uh... Hi!" Usagi made no move to remove Mamoru's arm's from around her waist.  
  
"I was just coming to... see where you had gone. What where you doing?" Mamoru had no   
intention of letting her move from his embrace, anyway.  
  
"I was, uh... coming back to the bench." Mamoru stepped even closer to her, plastering her   
along his lenght.  
  
"Then why are you breathing so hard." It was then that Usagi realized she was panting   
from overexherting herself. But as she lifted her head to his face to answer, His face came   
down to hers and they were a hair's breadth apart. The moment was intense as they   
stared into each other's blue eyes. Now mamoru was also breathing heavily, but for   
completely different reasons. Just as Usagi was about to chicken out and turn away,   
Mamoru moved one of his hands from her waist up to her neck, pulling her face to his own.   
As their lips touched, tingles spread through his body. He tasted the strawberry flavored   
lips of this angel he had. He let his tongue dance across her lips, urging her to open them.   
The touch gave Usagi a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she started to part her   
lips...  
  
"ODANGO!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Usagi turned around to find the four sailor senshi staring at her and Mamoru with their   
mouths wide open. The shout had obviosly come from Mars, who had now covered her   
mouth in disbelief. Mamoru stood perplexed at the situation. Mercury, the understanding   
one, started to push the senshi back through the trees. Jupiter recovered enough to yell   
out, "Go Usagi-chan!", just as Mercury pushed her away.  
  
Mamoru was stunned.  
  
Usagi was embarressed.  
  
Mamoru filed away the tidbit that Sailormars had called her Odango and Sailorjupiter and   
called her Usagi-chan, while Usagi did not react the way he thought she would have. No,   
she was calm, or more liekangry. As if she saw THE SAILOR SENSHI all the time. Usagi   
just had to get away now.  
  
"Um..." she stumbled back from him  
  
' What's wrong' he thought 'Is she embarressed to be seen with me? I knew it! She does   
hate me'  
  
"Um... I guess, um... I have to, uh... go... HOME, yes! I have to go home!" She had spoken   
so quickly and left that Mamoru had no chance to say anything.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi was walking to the arcade when she heard the familiar giggles of four girls who had   
been avoiding her all week. They were up ahead, jabbering on about one thing or another   
and were intirely oblivious to the furious blonde that was approaching them from behind   
rather quickly.  
  
"There you are!" Usagi yelled at them, the steam visibly pouring out of her ears.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!" came the simultaneous response.  
  
"Where have you been, Usagi-chan?" asked Makoto sweetly.  
  
"Where have I been? WHERE HAVE I BEEN!!?!", Mt. Usagi was about to blow, "YOU are the   
ones who have been avoiding ME!"  
  
"Um... we can explain," piped in Minako, "Right, Rei-chan?" She elbowed Rei in the ribs   
after Rei's lack of response.  
  
"Ummmm, yeah, we, um, were... tell her Mako-chan."  
  
"What ME, oh... uh... it's that we... uh... Ami-chan?" Ami gave in with a sigh.  
  
"The truth is, Usagi-chan, that when we saw what occured, we knew the moment was   
ruined. But we stayed behind some bushes and listened. When you turned away and fled   
to scold us, we also saw the look on Mamoru-san's face. We conclude that he assumes   
you were embarressed of him and that is why you fled, or possibly that you did not enjoy the   
kiss."  
  
Usagi's face dropped imediately. 'I hadn't thought of that. Oh my gosh, he probably thinks   
I ahte him. And I haven't seen him all week. I'm horrible!' "I have to go!" with that she   
raced down the street to the arcade.  
  
"Go get 'em, Usagi-chan!" yelled Makoto.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The *BLING BLING* of the bell on the door, chimed. A blonde blur raced up to the counter.  
  
"HeyMotoki-oni-chan.WhereisMamoru?Ihavetotalktohimrightnow!!!!!" she said all in one   
breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, 'Hey Motoki-oni-chan. Where is Mamoru? I have to talk to him right now!!!!!' ." came   
the super-slowed response.  
  
"Oh, well. No, I haven't seen him," Motoki smiled brightly and wiped at the spotless counter,   
"Why do you need to talk to him SO badly?" Usagi gave a sneer to that last comment.  
  
'Man! Now that I actually WANT to see him and he's not here' she sighed in defeat.  
  
"Sooooo," Motoki drwled, "What's been going on between you and Mamoru?" Motoki raised   
his eyebrows at her.  
  
"WHAT?!" Usagi's eyes buldged out, "I mean, what are you talking about?" 'Just keep it   
calm, Usa. CALM'  
  
"You know, all of a sudden, you come back from L.A. and you two have been actually getting   
along. I see you both staring at each other constantly and now you get sad when he's not   
here. Soooo... do you like him?"  
  
"No!" 'liar' he mind shouted back at her response.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes!" 'No, but I'm not gonna tell you that'  
  
"Okay. But if you need to talk abotu anything, you know I'm always here for you."  
  
"Uh, Oookaaaaaaayyyyy." she drawled out the word in a suspecting way, then she turned   
and headed to the doors. "I think I'll just head home now. Bye, Motoki-oni-chan."   
  
After she had left, Motoki went back to aimlessly wiping the counter. "That girl has got it   
bad." At that moment, the door chimes sounded. Motoki could hear the heavy steps walk   
up to the counter and sit in the stool in front of him. he knew who it was and the words that   
would come from his mouth even before the deep tones were brought out,  
  
"Hey Motoki, the usual." Motoki smiled at the predictability of his friend.  
  
"All right. One black coffee, coming right up." as Motoki busied himselfwith getting the   
coffee, Mamoruscaned the room.  
  
'Hmmm, no blondes.'  
'You mean no Usagi'  
'So what if I do? I have been lokking for her all week. Why should you be surprised now?'  
'I'm not surprised. I'm just emphasizing!' Motoki set Mamoru's steaming cup down in   
front of him.  
  
"Have you seen usagi?" Mamoru asked bluntly.  
  
"No, you just missed her." 'Damn, not again. I've been just missing her all week. Maybe   
she is avoiding me?'  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"What does what mean?"  
  
"That extremely hopeless sigh. What's wrong? It almost sounded like defeat. You never   
give up!" Mamoru was shocked and gave a faux hurt look.  
  
"Who said i was giving up on something?" Motoki rolled his eyes and leaned his elbows on   
the counter.  
  
"You are sitting here. She is out there. Is that not giving up?"  
  
"What are you talking about?'  
  
"Oh, come on, Mamoru! I know you like Usagi. And on any normal day, if I ahd said that   
she just left, you would have asked which direction she had gone in and ran out the door.   
So WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" Mamoru stood determined.  
  
"You're right!"  
  
"Of course I'm right." Motoki smiled and pointed down the street. "She went home." With   
that Mamoru smiled and ran out the door, hot on the usa trail.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Shorter, I know. I could have kept going and I had this killer little cliffhanger all ready, but   
decide that I would go easy on you this time.  
  
Ree-B  
  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3: One Hundred Degrees

Constant Interruptions 3  
One Hundred Degrees  
by Ree-B  
Rating: will be R by the end of the chapter  
First Season Usa/Mamo Romance Fic  
An: It's gonna get steamy, or at least it would if it weren't for those DAMN INTERRUPTIONS!  
  
Duh, I don't own Sailormoon  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
He stood in front of a cute little house, 'TSUKINO' written on the mailbox. He stared at ti like   
it might swallow him whole.   
  
'Should I knock?'  
'You can't possibly think I would let you leave now'  
'Well...'  
'No way! You are going to knock, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming'  
'I don't think I t will come to that. Well, here I go'  
  
He stepped up to the door and moved to ring the bell. His finger hovered at the button.   
'You have to'  
  
DING DONG  
  
He heard muffled sounds from behind the door. It swung open and through the screen   
door he saw Usagi, looking adorable in her school uniform.  
  
"Hey, Usa." She quickly opend the screen and stepped out.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?" she whispered.  
  
"I came to see you. Why else?"  
  
"Shh, keep your voice down." She drew close to him and placed a hand on his arm. "You   
shouldn't be here." She glanced back into the house to check if anyone was coming.  
  
"Why? Because you don't want to be seen with me? Am I not good enough?" Inside he   
was hurting, but outwardly he was indifferent.  
  
"No, Mamo-chan, nothing like that. You should never think that. No, it's my Dad. He gets   
really crazy when I have guys at my house. And besides, if anything, I'm not good enough   
for you, I mean you're older than me, and smarter, and..." Mamoru gave a quirky grin and   
circled his arms around her waist.  
  
"And fine wine gets better with time, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Usagi, who's there?" a distinctly male voice could be heard from inside.  
  
"No one, Daddy. Just a friend." She looked into Mamoru's eyes, revealing that she did not   
think of him as a friend, but was merely appeasing her father. When he returned the gaze   
with mischief in his eyes, she gave a slight giggle.  
  
"It sounds like a boy! Usagi do you have a Boy out there? Ikuko, she has a BOY out there!"   
Her father started walking down the foyer, his wife in tow.  
  
"Now dear, I'm sure they are just friends. There is no need to fret." Usagi's mother was   
always willing to help out when it came to Usagi and boys (whom she knew were not just   
friends).  
  
"Mamoru, I think you should go now." Usagi pleaded. Mamoru just tightened his grasp on   
her waist.  
  
"Before I go, there was something I wanted to give to you, something I was ready to give you   
at the park when we were, um, interrupted."   
  
A muffled, 'Did you hear that, Ikuko. They were at the park TOGETHER!' could be heard   
form Kenji.  
  
"And what's that, Mamoru?" pure curiosity blazed in her eyes, mixed with a returning   
passion from the memory of thier 'run in' at the park.  
  
"This...", with that he pulled her as close as possible and placed his lips upon hers. At first,   
Usagi jumped, considering she was n the presence of her parents, but Mamoru just used   
the movement to move his tongue deep into her mouth. At the sight of a BOY kissing his   
daughter, Kenji sprang to the screen door to open it. But Mamoru was faster (thanks to   
being Tuxedo Kamen) and he placed his hand upon the door frame, successfully keeping   
the raging parental unit inside and away from the now engrossed couple.  
  
"Let go of my duaghter, you... you... BOY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru just melted into the kiss. They carressed each other's tongues,   
sending a tingle through Usagi's body. Her legs turned to jelly and Maoru removed his   
hand from the door to catch her. Kenji once again tried to open the door and only found   
Mamoru's foot in the way. Ignoring the yelling of the mad man behind the screen, Usagi   
and Mamoru continued kissing... passionately... for several minutes. Ikuko stood to the   
side, sighing romantically. After a while, they broke apart tenderly. Stareing into each   
others' eyes, ' WOW ' was the only thought between them. Kenji's yelling quickly brought   
them back to reality.  
  
"You should probably go, Mamo."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Um, bye, Usa." He palced a tender kiss near her ear, "I'll meet you at the   
arcade tomorrow after school." he whispered. Usagi nodded her head, acknowledging that   
she would be there. Mamoru turned tothe screen door to see Ikuko, forcefully holding Kenji   
back. She smiled a mother's loving smile.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Mamoru-san. Please visit again, just inform me so I may restrain   
my husband first." mamoru let out a deep chuckle.   
  
"I will, Tsukino-san. And it was nice to meet you, too." He then raced down the street,   
hoping Kenji would not follow him.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Usagi was walking down the sidewalk with Ami and Makoto. They were heading to the   
arcade.  
  
"Slow down, Usagi-chan! Tou're walking too fast." Makoto said.  
  
"Can't you just speed it up or something?"  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry today, Usagi-chan? Is it some life or death situation, or   
something?" said Ami.  
  
"No, of course not. It's just that there is this new game that I really want to play."  
  
"Well, if you're so adament about it, why don't you run ahead. We'll meet you there." Usagi   
tilted her head to the side and pondered the suggestion.  
  
"Okay." Then she ran down the road towards the non-existent 'new arcade game'. She flew   
through the door. Glancing left... right. He's not here. Does he not want to see me? A   
frown creased her brow as she plopped herself down on a stool.  
  
The chimes rang.  
Her head flashed around.  
There he stood.  
Quirky grin and all.  
She smiled.  
  
Mamoru ran up to her, grabing her wrist, pulling her to the back room.  
  
"I'm borrowing the staff room for a sec, Motoki. Usagi-chan and I need to talk." Motoki head   
jerked up.  
  
"But... " he was cut off as the two disappeared through the door. Mamoru flung the door   
open, Usagi following. When the door shut behind them, Usagi leaned back against it,   
sighing. Maoru took a step back.  
  
"Where were you three days ago? I came and you weren't here."  
  
"My Dad grounded me. I couldn't go anywhere after school." she bowed her head. "I'm   
sorry." He lifted her chin with his index finger.  
  
"Don't be. You're here now and that's what matters." She looked into his eyes, a fire ablaze   
in them. Spontaneously she moved to jump into his arms, just as he lifted her up and held   
her against the door, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed himself   
alomg her length as he traced butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Usagi ran   
her fingers through his long ebony hair, pressing herself to his body. "Oh, Usa!" the moan   
came as he lifted his head to her lips to caress them with his own. She groaned into his   
mouth.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!!" came a high squeal. The couple froze, Mamoru   
almost dropping Usagi on her ass. Usagichoose to speak up first,  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"What am I doing in here. Well I'm changing for work. How about YOU?" the waitress said   
angrily.  
  
"Oh, we're sorry. It's just that Motoki said we could come in here." Mamoru lead usagi to   
the door. "Sorry to disturb you." As they stepped out, they found four girls and a blonde in   
an apron, all standing angrily with hands on hips. They all just stared. Then Minako broke   
the silence.  
  
"Usa-chan, What happened to your hair?" With a puzzled look, she raised her hand to her   
buns to find one missing and the other lopsided. She glanced at Mamoru. ' They must of   
come out while we were kissing. I do vaguely remember running my hands through her   
hair.' Mamoru smirked.  
  
"Um, I... uh... snagged them on a branch and haven't gotten a chance to fix them, hee hee."   
She shrugged, hopin ghtey believed her. Mamoru broke the tension.  
  
"Anyways, Motoki, why didn't you tell me some on e was in the back room? I neede to talk to  
Usagi-chan."  
  
"I tried but..."  
  
"Argh." He grabbed Usagi's hand and led her out of the arcade.  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"To talk!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi stood at a door, #701 written on the door. Mamoru fidled with a key in the lock.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"This is my place."  
  
"Oh." as they walked in, Usagi took in the quaint apartment. No, not apartment...   
PENTHOUSE. "This is nice. Ya know, I always pictured you as a black and red decco kid   
of guy, but now that I see this, It fits you." The room was decorated in soft tans and deep   
hunter greens. It had a homey sense to it. Mamoru smiled at her random observation and   
wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Now, where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?" He brought his lips to hers   
and she made a small moan. Then reality hit and she pulled away.  
  
"Not here. What if someone walks in? I don't want anymore interruptions. Lets got to your   
room." She grabbed his hand and urged him to lead her to his room. Mamoru just   
frowned.  
  
"Who would walk in?"  
  
"You know, your parents or siblings. Come on." His frown deepened.  
  
"Usa, I think this is a good time to tell you something." He pulled her close to him. "I don't   
have any family."  
  
"What about par...?"  
  
"NO family." he emphasized.  
  
"I... how?"  
  
"When I was young, I was in a car wreck and I lost my parents and my memory. I lived at an   
orphanage until I was old enough to get my own place using my inheiritance."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan." she sighed then gasped at what she had called him.  
  
"Please don't, Usa. I don't need your pity. I got over it a long time ago."  
  
"No, Mamo-chan. That's not what I thought, It's just that, you had to be very sad and had no   
one to make you smile. I wish I could have been there for you." She smiled that reflected   
in Mamoru's eyes. "Besides, It sounds like a good movie plot."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh, come on! Can't you see it. A boy is in a tragic accident. Boy loses memory and loved   
ones. Boy struggles through life alone, sad, pitiful, with no friends..."  
  
"Oh, don't be so melodramatic!"  
  
"What? ANYWAYS," she continued, gesturing vividly, "Boy travels his world seaching for   
someone to love. Boy becomes a strong, SEXY man and finds a women to be his friend, or   
is she more. Man marries woman and live happily ever after. TA DA!" Usagi strikes a   
dramatic pose and he rolls his eyes.  
  
"If this is going to be a good movie, I think it should end differently."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well... Man meets the most beautiful girl and involutarily becomes enemies with her. Man   
really has secret feelings for girl. Girl goes away for the summer and comes back a sexy,   
sensuous..." Mamoru stepped close to her and ran his hands down her body, "amazingly   
more beautiful woman, if at all possible. Man and women attempt to show thier feeling but   
are constantly without peace. Man brings women to his apartment."  
  
"And how does it end?"  
  
"Well, how about... Man throws woman to the couch..." Mamoru easily lifted Usagi up and   
playfully tossed her to the couch. He then climed atop her and continued, "...and man   
ravages woman's body?" He brought his lips to her neck and started kissing along her   
jawline.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan." Mamoru stopped only to say,  
  
"I take it the lady approves of the new ending." Usagi moaned in response. he continued   
kissing his way down her neck, down her chest, unbuttoning her blouse as he went. She   
ran her fingers thorugh his thick ebony hair. One button... two... three... just as he was   
about to uncover her bra...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Usagi sat bolt upright, almost knocking Mamoru to the ground.  
  
"Damn." Mamoru tried to calm her by kissing and suckling her ear. "I... I"  
  
"You what?" he smirked.  
  
"I... have to..."  
  
"Why? Just stay." he slowly leaned her back down to the couch. One hand crept to her   
pocket where the incessant sound of Usagi's 'pager' was coming from. She noticed and   
her hand sprung to his arm, restraining him from her pocket.   
  
'He can't find my communicator, he just can't. I KNEW I should have put it in my sub-space  
pocket'  
  
'So she wants to keep me out, huh. Well, we'll see about that.' Mamoru went back to   
unbuttoning Usagi's shirt as he snaked one hand to the pocket and the other around her   
back to unstrap her bra. Usagi lost all reception of reality again from the feeling of   
Mamoru's lips nearing her breasts. Mamoru reached into her pocket and accidently   
pressed a button and...  
  
"OOOOOOOOODDAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi lept up, silenced the noise in her pocket and ran out of the apartment, unkowingly   
leaving her shirt behind. Mamoru ran in to the hall after her, only to find her gone.  
  
' Where did she go? It's just like she disappeared... and TOPLESS'  
  
And she HAD disappeared... in a white shimmering light, reappearing in, where else, the   
park.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
just when it was getting good *frown* there just HAD to be something. Well, you'll just have to   
wait to find out what happens. He He He Ha HAHA MWHA HA MMMWWWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ree-B  
  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4: He Lusts Me? He Loves Me Not...

Constant Interruptions 4  
He lusts me? He loves me not?  
by Ree-B  
Rating: R  
First Season Usa/Mamo Romance Fic  
AN: Almost to the end. One more chapter, then maybe an epilogue.  
  
I don't own jack shit, so don't sue me!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
As Usagi appeared as Sailormoon off to the side of the battle, Mars called out,  
  
"Odango! Where in the fires of Mars have you been!"  
  
"Chill out, pyro. And just point me to the bad guy... wait. Why are you dressed like normal?"   
She had just noticed she was standing next to Hino Rei, NOT Sailormars as she expected.  
  
"Because there is no fight. It's just that i have this hot date tonight, and i couldn't find   
anything nice to wear. I thought you could, ya know, use the luna pen. Please?" Rei   
pleaded with her eyes. It just made Usagi even madder.  
  
"You called me on the COMMUNICATOR making me think there was BIG TROUBLE just so   
I could MAGICALLY give you an outfit for a DATE!!!!!!!! Rei, I'm going to KILL YOU!" Rei   
raised her hands in surrender.  
  
"Calm down, Usagi-chan. I'm sorry, I didn't... I mean... what were you doing that was so   
important anyways?!" that brought Usagi back to the minutes before Rei called. The feeling   
of his arms wrapped around her. The touch of his lips on her skin. His hands running   
hungrily over her legs, her back, her breasts. 'I go weak and flushed all over just by the   
thought of him and his hands, and his warms lips trailing down my... Oh crap, MY SHIRT.   
He unbuttoned... and I left...'  
  
"MY SHIRT!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I left my shirt! Damn it all to hell!" What was she going to do. She can't walk around   
without a shirt, but she can't walk around as Sailormoon, either. "Wait, the Luna Pen!" She   
dug it out of her subspace pocket  
  
"Yeah and while you're at it, how about something in red?" Usagi glared at Rei... then gave   
in to the poor pyro.  
  
"I guess I could while I'm at it, But I'm STILL mad." After a few minutes and some changes   
in outfits until Rei was satisfied with the style, they were on thier way to thier own homes.   
While Usagi was walking down the street, heading home, she started to think about what   
was going on with her and Mamoru. ' Where is this going? I mean, I know I like him. I   
always have. But what has changed about me that he would all of a sudden like me so   
much? What if it's just a fling? Oh, God. I don't think I could handle that! What if he doesn't   
even like me, he could just be getting some kicks...' Usagi was so lost in her thoughts that   
when a pair of warm hands laid themselves on her shoulders and a pair of sweet lips   
whispered "hello, sexy" in her ear, she freaked out and jumped about a foot in the air. But   
when she turned around, Blue met Blue, and she felt calm again.  
  
"Where did you run off to today? I mean, you really scared me. You rushing away without   
any explanation. What happened?"  
  
' What do I tell him? Oh, yeah, my friend just wanted me to make her a dress with my   
magical powers. I don't think so!'  
  
"Come on, Usa. I would really like to know what happened, especially since you left your   
shirt at my place."  
  
"Um... I... I can't..." She bit her lip in frustration and looked straight into his eyes, "... Just   
meet me at the arcade tomorrow and we'll talk, kay?" She pleaded with her eyes. She put   
on her best puppy dog face, but she didn't need to. Mamoru melted at her very glance. He   
smiled, a warm, loving smile that came from his core. He placed a soft kiss on her   
forehead.  
  
"Okay, Usako."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
'Should I? I don't know? Will I have the courage to ask him what I need to ask? What if he   
IS only interested in my looks? What if he asks me aout yesterday? What should I tell   
him?Oh Kami, what should I do?' Usagi stood around the corner of the arcade staring at   
the handsome man at the counter. She waited there, pondering, contemplating the restluts   
of the action in question. Should she go in? Gathering her strength, she strodeup to the   
glass doors, opening with a swish. Mamoru jolted around in his seat. He looked at her, up   
and down, and up and down. ' The first thing he does is check me out! That must be all   
he's interested in' Mamoru stood and walked to her.  
  
"Hello, Usagi-chan. Have a good day?" She paused.  
  
"Uh... yeah!"  
  
"Well why don't we get a booth and talk?"  
  
"Uh... no. I want to do this right, without an audience. Let's go somewhere private."  
  
"Well, I could fix us dinner at my place, then we can talk." she smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
************************************************************************  
"Yummmm. That was great! That had to be the BEST Curry chicken I have ever had. I'm   
stuffed!" said Usagi as she wiped her mouth and placed the napkin back on the table.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it."  
  
Silence  
  
How do you break a silence with a difficult question?  
  
"Um, Mamoru...?"  
  
"Hmm?" Usagi shifted in her seat.  
  
"This is blunt, but why do you like me all of a sudden? Is it becuse I've changed so much?"  
  
"Wow. This already. Well, I guess you deserve to know. Um... you can't laugh at me, but I've actually  
had a crush on you for ,well forever. I only pretended I didn't like you because I thought you   
hated me, so I didn't want to get close just to get pushed away."  
  
"Why the change?"  
  
"When you whispered in my ear that day at the arcade, it threw me off, and I knew I had to go   
for it no matter what. But, Usagi, I... oh damn how do I say this... Usa, I am in love with you."   
He paused for her reaction.  
  
no reaction detected  
  
He continued, "I think I have loved you since you first threw that test paper at me. I know it   
sounds silly. And, Usa, It's not like I've said this before to any one else. You are my first   
girlfriend."  
  
"GIRLFRIEND!" Usgai squeaked, whether in dread or surprise, Mamoru could not tell. Then   
she went back to being in shock.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
silence  
  
"Usa?!"  
  
more silence  
  
"USAKO, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!!!" his outburst broke her free of her initial stupor.  
  
"I love you, too, Mamo-chan." She blurted out.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"I said," Usagi got up from the table and walked around to him. She sat in his lap,   
straddling his torso, and let her lips hover centimeters from his ear, "I love you, too. "   
Mamoru responded immediately by standing up, Usagi and all, and walked to the bedroom.   
He laid her down on the soft down comforter, placing his body above hers. His lips claimed   
hers lovingly, passionately, hungrily. Hands roaming curves. Fingers tangling in hair. Two   
bodies pressed perfectly together with only a thin layer of clothing between them... which   
just HAD to go. Usagi flipped them over, sitting up on his hips. Quickly removing her shirt   
and skirt, Usagi started unbuttoning Mamoru's shirt. She kissed and suckled her way down   
button by button. Just as she got to his pants and had unzipped them, He flipped her   
fiercely, pulled his pants off quickly, and placed his bare chest and body atop her. He   
kissed her nose. Her cheek. Her neck. Then fully on the lips. She moaned letting him   
deeply in her mouth. His hands trailed up her body, running smoothly over her curves and   
resting on her breasts. One of his hands trailed to her bra strap, snapping it open, while   
the other sent shivers down Usagi's body and now revealed womanly breasts. He smiled at   
the sight, pulling himself up to take a good look at her with her un-bunned hair strewn about   
her. Tired of being stared at, she pulled him back down to her as her hands worked their   
way down to his boxers. The same thought ran through Mamoru's head as he went for her   
underwear. Just as she reached her hand down his drawers...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"What's that?" Mamoru asked, senses slightly off kilter due to what Usagi was about to do   
to him.  
  
"SHIT," Usagi yelled, "Why now?!" 'And I even put it in my sub-space pocket. Come to think   
of it, How could he hear it? I'll have to ask Ami later' She pulled out her communicator.  
  
"Usako? How in the world are you still carrying your pager when all you are wearing is your   
UNDERWEAR!?"  
  
"It's not important. Just ignore it." Usagi threw the 'pager' across the room but... It hit the   
wall and srang open.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN! ANSWER!" Usagi sat up and dove after the device at Rei's voice. She   
grabbed the communicator and tried to leave only to find a boxer-clad Mamoru barring the   
doorway.  
  
"Where are you going, Usako, and what is going on?!?"  
  
"Just let me go, Mamo-chan. I can't tell you."  
  
"And why not? WHY? Is it some BIG secret? Do you have to go running every time Rei   
comes calling?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Usagi-chan! Odango! Where are you?" Rei's voice still came through the communicator,   
incessantly, making Usagi flip out.  
  
"WHAT IS IT? Rei, I swear if it's another fashion call...!"  
  
"Usagi, NO! THEY are at your house!" Usagi's face went pale. The pink object fell from her  
fingers. Her legs gave out and she found herself supported in the strong arms of her ebony   
haired love. Tears fell silently down her cheek. Her voice cracked, "I, I, I'll b-be right there."   
She moved to leave again, but Mamoru stopped her again.  
  
"Usako, what is going on?"  
  
Her lips moved, but nothing came for her to say, she couldn't.  
  
"USA! TELL ME NOW!"  
  
"FINE, you want to know? Well, alright then, you said you wanted to know... MOON PRISM   
POWER... see ther you go! See! This is why I have to leave!" Mamoru just stood there   
stunned by the beautiful display of the transformation and by the fact that the girl he loved   
was also the champion he saved every night (or at least he used to). "I have to go now."  
"WAIT, Usako." she stopped and turned around. "I have to show you something before you   
go." Before she could spit out that she didn't have time, he pulled a perfect blood-red rose   
from behind his back.  
  
"How did you...?" Mamoru moved his hands in the familiar movements of his   
transformation and there in front of Usagi no longer stood Chiba Mamoru, her sexy love, but   
Tuxedo Kamen, her romantic hero. She contemplated this for a moment before, "No time to   
ask. We have to get to my house."  
  
"Your house is miles from here, we'll never make it in time to help. Even if we run."  
  
"You men always look at it the hard way. Come here." Usagi outstretched her arms.  
  
"Huh?" he was confused but he didn't need to be asked twice.   
She wrapped her arms around him, adn in a flash of light they were gone.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
It seems that they always end up in her shimmering light at the end of the chapter (or at   
least the last two : ) ) I'll have to make sure they don't next chapter.  
  
Ree-B  
  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter5 Epilogue: Damn that communicato...

Constant Interruptions 5  
Damn that Communicator!  
by Ree-B  
Rating: R  
First Season Usa/Mamo Romance Fic  
AN: This is the last part! Aren't you excited? This will be the end to this horrible thing I have the   
nerve to call a story! YEAH!!!!!! Sorry sheepish shrug I'll let you read it now. The epilogue is at   
the end of chapter five. So this is the very last enstallment.  
  
I WISH that I owned Mamo-chan, but unfortunatly I don't. So let wallow in my single-ness with   
my imaginary money and mangas and don't sue me for them. They are all I have!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Mercury bubbles BLAST!"  
  
"Venus love chain ENCIRCLE!"  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha haaa...!" Malachite stood by as Zoicite laughed at the little sailor scouts. "Is that the   
best you can do?"  
  
In a brilliant flash of light, Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen appeared in the center of the battlefield   
(a.k.a. Usagi's living room). Sailormoon scanned the room quickly to find her mom and Shingo,   
cowering in a corner.  
  
"You better not have hurt them, you sons of bitches! Now what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, well, well, the little moon brat is trying to be intimidating. And you know, you shouldn't use such   
language in front of your FAMILY!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Sailormoon shifted nervously. 'How could they know? They couldn't possibly   
know!'  
  
"Oh come on. We know who you are, TSUKINO USAGI! You couldn't fool us forever!" At this revelation,   
Shingo stood in the corner and exclaimed,  
  
"You mean Odango Atama is Sailormoon? COOL!" Tux chuckled at the kids use of his own nickname   
for Usagi.  
  
"Shut up, Shingo!" Sailormoon yelled then turned to Tuxedo Kamen, still beside her. "And you, too. Ya   
know, you started that nickname and now it wont go away!" He stepped close to her again.  
  
"Well, you're not Odango anymore because you are my Usako." The handsome man placed a light   
kiss on her nose, her cheek, her lips. Then it just went from there, very VERY quickly. Everyone (even   
the generals) gapped at the new show of affection between the two super heros. Sailormercury   
cleared her throat.  
  
"Um... excuse me but, WHAT is going on here?" screeched Zoicite.  
  
"Can we just get back to fighting?" Jupiter was getting restless.  
  
"You MUST have a death wish but, HOW can I refuse?" With that, Malachite summoned a ball of black   
energy between his hands. It gained power as it was thrown to the liplocked couple in the center of   
the room. Without breaking his lips from Sailormoon's, Tuxedo Kamen lifted his arm and created a   
shield of gold energy around the six superheroes. Malachite's attack just bounced right off. Then as   
the trouble passed, Tux lowered his hand to his side. It was then that he pulled back from the blonde   
in his arms, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"How did I...?"  
  
"I don't know, but I could feel it deep within you and me. What could it mean, both of us getting these   
new powers?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Because you will die tonight! Metalia, I envoke thee!" Zoicite sent a black beam at   
Tuxedo Kamen. It was Sailormoon's turn to react to save them.  
  
"Noooooo!" She screamed as she shot her own beam of silver power at the advancing energy. The   
two collided with equal force. Everyone stood in awe. Then the evil energy started to overtake that of   
Sailormoon.  
  
"What's wrong, Usa?" Tuxedo Kamen had stepped up behind her, whispering in her ear. "I know you   
can do better that this. I feel it. You have more strength than them, more power, because yours comes   
from your heart. And you have enough heart for the whole world to share." He placed his arms upon   
hers, his hands on hers. His words echoed through her head, bringing her back to that first dream.   
She glanced back to his smiling face hanging over her shoulder, his ebony hair falling in his face.   
She concentrated on him, the dream, the meaning, as she felt him pour his power into her. She felt   
her chest, her heart, heat up. Then a light burst forth and it was too bright to see anything but pure   
energy. Everyone covered thier eyes and the generals shied away from power so pure and righteous.   
A perfect crystal emerged from her heart. Instantly a flood of memories pored into her head.   
Memories from long ago. it was then that she noticed that she was no longer wearing her fuku, but a   
long flowing white dress. And pressed to her back, she could feel cold metal. She turned in his arms   
to see Tuxedo mask in full armor.  
  
"Endy!" she squealed. "I can't believe it. My Mamo-chan is my Endy!" Endymion, the prince of the   
earth and the one true love of Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom, the heir to the Silver Millenium.  
  
"Sere, it's okay now. I'm not leaving!" They kissed as the light dimed to reveal the two royals wrapped   
in each other's arms.  
  
"The princess!" Luna bowed (as much as a cat can). The gererals sighed in defeat and returned to   
thier queen to report the revelation.   
  
"I think we should celebrate!" Called Sailorvenus out of nowhere.  
  
"For what?" Mercury exclaimed. "We almost got clobered by Zoicite and Malachite, they know   
Sailormoon's identity, AND they know where she lives! What is there to celebrate?!?"  
  
"Duh! We found the princess AND the crystal. This is GREAT!" the blond chimed.  
  
Everyone just gave her the 'What are you on' look. Mars pondered the notion for a second.  
  
"Well, I guess we could go out for coffee or something."  
  
"Sounds good to me, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm out-numbered." Mercury sighed. The girls all detransformed and Sailormoon went   
to follow thier lead when Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Um, Usako... Don't you wear your previous clothes when you detransform?"  
  
"Well, yes, but...?"  
  
"Or lack there of?" he whispered. Realization dawned and she stepped close to him, wrapping her   
arms around his neck.   
  
"We'll just have to go back to your place then," she grinned slyly, "And celebrate by ourselves."  
  
"Fine by me. We'll see you girls later." Tuxedo Kamen bent his head to meet her waiting lips. The girls   
stood in shock. Sailormoon was kissing, no making out with Tuxedo Kamen, AGAIN. This was just   
too much.  
  
"I thought she liked Mamoru-san." Rei stage-voiced to the girls. "I mean, I know she was in love with   
Endymion way back when, but do you think she would act on feeling so quickly, especially when we   
saw her kissing Mamoru-san."  
  
"They still don't get it. I love you, Mamo-chan. I did long before I found out that I also love Endy." They   
placed thier forheads together. "Let's go." They shimmered and were gone from the scene and back   
in mamoru's apartment. When they got there, Mamoru found himself detransformed and back in only his   
boxers. On the bed lay a butt-naked blonde waiting below him on the bed.  
  
"How did you detransform us?"  
  
"Just one of the tricks I have up my sleeve. Oh wait... I don't have a sleeve. Silly me. Would you like to   
see more of my tricks." Mamoru just smiled and connected his lips with her own. His tongue   
passionately searched her mouth. His hands formed to her curves. Thier bodies molded together as   
Usagi again went for his boxers. Then the worst thing possible happened... Usagi's communicator   
went off.   
  
"This can't be happening. We just came from a fight." Mamoru moaned as he rolled his body from hers.   
Usagi rolled on top of him and pulled the offending object from her sub-space pocket.  
  
"We'll just have to ignore it." She threw it across the room as things got hot and heavy again. He was   
more than happy to oblige her and helped her ' ignore it'. But the communicator sprang open (again)   
when it bounced off the floor.  
  
"USAGI? Are you all right. USAGI?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Argh." Usagi got up and went over to the pink object on the floor. She pulled it up to her face as   
Mamoru walked up behind her. "What do you want?"  
  
"USA-CHAN!"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Who's behind you?" Mamoru wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and grabbed the   
communicator.  
  
"Don't worry, girls. She'll be safe with me." Usagi gave a giggle.  
  
"And what about staying safe FROM you, Mr. Kamen?"  
  
"I don't bite, Ms. Moon... unless, of course, you want me to."  
  
"Ooohh! Kinky!" She turned her attention back to the stunned girls on the tiny screen. "Bye guys. See   
you tomorrow."  
  
"But Usagi..." The girls were cut off as the link was closed.  
  
"So, Chiba, what am I gonna do with you? Because of that little scene, the girls are going to pounce on  
me tomorrow."  
  
"Am I to be punished, Madam Tsukino?" They resumed thier position on the bed. A grin crossed her   
face and she flipped him under her.  
  
"Severly, my love. All... Night... Long!"  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots. Oh wait, I'm not wearing any boots!"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
(AN: I was going to make the epilogue a separate chapter, but it was so short that I decided to   
include it at the end of chapter five.)  
  
Epilogue  
  
Usagi was wrapped in her loves arms as they walked to the arcade the next day. The night before had   
been incredible. And they were both dreading having to face their friends-slash-sailor senshi. Mamoru   
had visions of bodily harm flashing through his head while Usagi thought of how the girls would want to   
know ALL of the steamy details that she did NOT want to reveal.  
  
"Mamo-chan? What are we going to tell everyone?" Usagi said, honestly wishing they could keep it a   
secret (sneaking around had been so fun!)  
  
"Well, I guess we have to tell them the truth. They ARE your senshi. They just want to protect you."  
  
"I know, but I wish they weren't so nosy and let us be!"  
  
"Calm down, love. Although, I do agree that they should mind their own business sometimes and leave   
us alone. Wait! I have an idea!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Motoki stood at the counter, wiping down the forever clean surface (AN: b/c that man never stops   
cleaning it! He's gonna clean a hole right through it!). The arcade was really crowded today. This would   
be good for business. 'I wish the arcade had been this busy when Mamoru and Usagi came out of the   
back room disheveled the other day. I had a hard time trying to convince people that it had really   
happened. But now the place is teeming with gossip about the supposed couple' Just as he scanned   
across the arcade he heard the chimes of the door as it slid open to reveal his tall best friend.  
  
"Hey Motoki! What's up?"  
  
"Not much here. What about you? Anything you would have to tell me? Anything concerning you and a   
certain blonde?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" Mamoru feigned ignorance.  
  
"Well, considering the last time I saw you Usagi had come from the backroom with you and she was   
practically undressed!"  
  
"Oh come on! She had one button undone and her hair was messy. But anyways, you know those gambling pots   
that you have about what will happen between Usagi and I each day?" Motoki looked uneasy at the question.  
  
"What are you talking about? What gambling pots? Why would people gamble on the two of you anyways?"  
  
"I know they exist, Motoki. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that I know about them. As long as you do me   
a   
favor." Mamoru's brow quirked and a sly smile crossed his lips.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Motoki hesitated.  
  
"Well, what pot has the highest odds? The "fist fight" pot, the "steamy french kiss" pot. Come on, tell me which one."  
  
"Well there is a pot with 100 to 1 odds. But it's one that will never win. Some guys made it up when   
they were drunk once."  
  
"Just tell me, Motoki."  
  
"Fine! It's the pot called "Usagi will smack Mamoru across the face and then they kiss" pot. Silly, huh?   
That will never happen."  
  
"Your right, Motoki. Nothing like that will ever happen. That's why I want you to put 500 dollars in that   
pot under an anonymous name."  
  
"What? What are you getting at? That would never happen! Unless the two of you planned it or something!"  
  
"I don't know about that, but I would suggest that you put your own money in that pot as well." Motoki   
looked at Mamoru for a second. No words passed between them, but as best friends they spoke   
volumes. Pretty soon Motoki ran back to place Mamoru's (and some of his own) money into the   
desired pot. Just as he re-emerged from the back, the chimes rang and Usagi stepped into the   
Arcade. An unseen glance passed between her and Mamoru. But she did not come and sit down   
with him. Instead she went to sit at the Sailor-V game. After a few minutes, Mamoru gave Motoki a   
sly grin and headed over to the blonde at the video game. 'good thing the arcade is busy today'  
Motoki thought 'I would have had a hell of a time convincing people that THIS would ever happen!'  
  
Mamoru came up behind Usagi. Leaning in close to her ear, he whispered of the scene they were   
about to play out. Suddenly Usagi stood up, screeching her chair against the floor. The entire arcade   
was watching now. Speaking in low tones, Mamoru seemed to be pleading with her. Anger filled her   
vision as she slapped him hard across the face. The loud smack upon his cheek resounded through   
the now completly silent arcade. Everyone was avidly watching for what the 'couple' would do next.   
They stared at each other a moment before Maoru decended his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate   
and was obviously overacted for the effect. (AN: but as you all know, once these two get started, there   
is no end. I can't blame them though. Who would ever want to stop kissing a man a sexy as our   
Mamo-chan!) Everyone was stunned. Even the scouts (who had just walked into the arcade to see the   
two in a liplock... again...) were amazed at the steamy display in the middle of the VERY public place.   
The kiss just got hotter as the couple became engrossed with each other. Mamoru had backed her   
over to the counter, pressing himself into her. But then tired of bending to her height, he lifted her   
nimbly to the countertop, where he continued the plunging of her mouth. as the kiss FINALLY died   
down, the couple became aware of the fact that the entire arcade was staring at them. Mamoru   
beammed proudly as the crowd actually started applause as Usagi blushed to her roots. The girls   
came over to them, just in awe. But they soon recovered, knowing the all that had been revealed last   
night.  
  
"I'm impressed, Mamoru, Usagi." Usagi just blushed even more. But she beamed happily as she   
gazed down to Mamoru as he sat down and pulled her from the counter to his lap.  
  
"How much did we win, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"About 5000 dollars! So where would you like to go for spring break? You can pick anywhere." She   
thought about it a second. She glanced over to her gaping senshi.  
  
"Um... I want to go to Paris!"  
  
"Your wish is my command, Princess." He kissed her hand lightly and snuggled her into his chest.   
"Would you girls stop trying to catch flies in your mouths. You look like a bunch of fish!"  
  
"But what... I mean how... what?" Makoto stuttered.  
  
"What she means is, what happened just now, and how come you have won 5000 dollars?" Ami   
translated.  
  
"We planned it, and put money into one of the pots on us." Mamoru stated.  
  
"And they also won me 250 dollars from two other pots!" Mamoru sternly glanced to his friend, angry   
that he was not told about these other pots that he could have profitted from. "Hey, I didn't know they   
would win!" he said to appease the brute man, "It was the "kiss on the counter" and "kiss more than 10   
minutes" pots. Now what I would like to know is how it all happened!"  
  
"Us, too." Minako shouted in place for the girls.  
  
"And we mean all of it! Not just the stuff we already know!" Rei put in, not wanting just a replay of last   
nights revelation.  
  
"Well, here goes..." Mamoru and Usagi spent the next two hours telling the girls and Motoki what had   
happened since summer had ended, leaving out the parts about the senshi (because Motoki was   
there) and of course leaving out certain *ahem* details. They had been surprisingly accepting of the   
new relationship between the two. Pretty soon, the pots had shifted from the 'enemies of juuban' to   
'juuban's steamiest couple'.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The End  
  
There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought!  
  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com  
  
Ree-B 


End file.
